moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Clasificacion de Edad:Chile:TE
Avatar (2009) #Iron Man 3 (2013) #Titanic (1997) #Star Wars (La Guerra de las Galaxias) (1977) #E.T., el extraterrestre (1982) #Jurassic Park (1993) #El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) #El Rey León (2012) #La lista de Schindler (1993) #Star Wars - El Imperio Contraataca (1980) #Iron Man (2008) #Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) #Happy Feet (2006) #Star Wars - El Retorno del Jedi (1983) #Regreso Al Futuro (1985) #Slumdog Millionaire (2008) #Transformers (2007) #Toy Story (1995) #Viaje a las estrellas (2009) (2009) #Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) #WALL-E (2008) #¡Olvídate de mí! (2004) #Spider-Man 2 (2004) #El show de Truman (Una vida en directo) (1998) #Sherlock Holmes (2009) #Buscando a Nemo (2003) #Brave (Indomable) (2012) #Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) #Up (2009) #Spider-Man (2002) #Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) #The Notebook (2004) #Los Increíbles (2004) #Shrek (2001) #Kung Fu Panda (2008) #Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) #Star Wars - Episodio I:La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) #Monsters, Inc. (2001) #Monsters University (2013) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Ratatouille (2007) #El hombre de acero (2013) #Love Story (1970) #Día de la independencia (1996) #Atrapado en el tiempo (1993) #Tiburón (1975) #Star Wars - Episodio II:El Ataque de los Clones (2002) #El pianista (2002) #El discurso del rey (2010) #Madagascar (2005) #Aladdin (1992) #Tarzan (1999) #Top Gun (1986) #Matrix Reloaded (2002) #Matrix Revolutions (2003) #Yes Man (2008) #Casino Royale (2006) #Spirit: El corcel indomable (2002) #Crash (2004) #X-Men (2000) #X-Men 2 (2003) #Náufrago (2000) #Ana y el rey (1999) #Lucky Numbers Slevin (2006) #Star Wars - Episodio III:La Venganza de los Sith (2005) #El Quinto Elemento (1997) #La Vida es Bella (1997) #Casablanca (1942) #Los aristogatos (1970) #Hombres de negro (1997) #El origen de los guardianes (2012) #The Day After Tomorrow (2004) #Secondhand Lions (2003) #Dave, presidente por un día (1993) #El libro de la selva (1967) #Ciudadano Kane (1941) #Sr. y Sra. Smith (2005) #Lo que el viento se llevo (1939) #El viaje de Chihiro (2001) #Perdidos en Tokio (2003) #King Kong (1933) (1933) #King Kong (2005) #Mision:Imposible (1996) #Teen Wolf (1985) #La Vida de Pi (2012) #Bruce Allmighty (2003) #Encuentros en la tercera fase (1977) #La Era de Hielo (2002) #Shrek 2 (2004) #La princesa prometida (1987) #The Simpsons Movie (2007) #Regreso al Futuro II (1989) #Regreso al Futuro III (2007) #The Terminal (2004) #TRON (1982) #TRON Legacy (2010) #Pocahontas (1995) #Karate Kid (1984) #Karate Kid II (1986) #Karate Kid III (1989) #Hombres de honor (2000) #La dama y el vagabundo (1955) #Los padres de ella (2000) #Viaje a las estrellas: La película (1979) #El Mago de Oz (1939) #Oz: un mundo de fantasía (2013) #Maverick (1997) #Superman (1978) #Superman 2 (1980) #Superman Returns (2006) #Los Croods (2013) #Gran Torino (2008) #El padre de la novia (1991) #Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) #Peter Pan (1953) #Pearl Harbol (2001) #El cielo se equivocó (1989) #Home Alone (1990) #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) #La bella y la bestia (1991) #National Treasure (2004) #Los tres mosqueteros (1993) #Moneyball (2011) #Megamente (2010) #Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) #Days of Thunder (1990) #Tigre y Dragón (2003) #El Aviador (2004) #La Momia regresa (2001) #Mejor...imposible (1997) #Cuenta conmigo (1986) #Los Cazafantasmas (1984) #El Mundo Perdido - Jurassic Park (1997) #Despicable Me (2010) #Acero Puro (2011) #Blancanieves y los siete enanitos (1937) #El nuevo Karate Kid (1994) #Hermano oso (2003) #Mi chica (1991) #Los amos del barrio (2012) #Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) #Lawrence de Arabia (1962) #¿Qué pasa con Bob? (1991) #Bob Esponja, la película (2004) #Dumbo (1941) #Cariño,he encogido a los niños (1989) #Cariño,he agrandado al niño (1992) #The Night Before Christmas (1993) #Cars (2006) #office space (1999) #Chicas malas (2004) #El acorazado Potemkin (1925) #City Lights (1931) #Red (2010) #Pinocho (1940) #Hércules (1997) #Ace Ventura, un detective diferente (1994) #Enredados (2010) #Babe (1995) #Los 4 fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) #Madagascar 2 (2008) #Madagascar 3 (2012) #Reds (1981) #Fantasía (1940) #Fantasía 2000 (2000) #Planeta Rojo (2000) #High School Musical 3: Fin de curso (2008) #Sucedió en Manhattan (2002) #Anastasia (1997) #Nunca me han besado (1999) #Mientras dormías (1995) #101 Dálmatas (1961) #A Bug life (1998) #Batman y Robin (1997) #Contacto (1997) #American Splendor (2003) #Shrek Tercero (2007) #Escuela de Rock (2003) #El planeta de los simios (2001) #Algunos hombres buenos (1992) #Van Helsing (2004) #Mars Attacks! (1996) #Capitán de mar y guerra (2003) #Un Sueño Posible (2009) #Hook (1991) #Beetlejuice (1988) #Jumanji (1995) #Los Otros dos (2011) #Tiburón 2 (1978) #Heidi (1937) #Los Goonies (1985) #Cortocircuito (1986) #Out of Africa (1985) #Batman Forever (1995) #Sideways (2005) #Hellboy (2004) #Duplex (2003) #Mar Abierto (2004) #¿En qué piensan las mujeres? (2000) #Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) #Lili (1953) #Sissí (1955) #Flaming Star (1960) #La conquista del Oeste (1962) #Mi cerebro es electrónico (1969) #Una chica divertida (1967) #The Fox and The Hound (1981) #Todo lo que usted siempre quiso saber sobre el sexo, pero temía preguntar (1972) #Conrack (1974) #Annie (1982) #Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) #Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (1985) #La montaña embrujada (1975) #Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2005) #Lara Croft:Tomb Raider (2001) #Robin Hood, príncipe de los ladrones (1991) #Robin Hood (1973) #Tú a Londres y yo a California (1998) #Hitch (2005) #Hellboy 2 (2008) #Alien vs. Depredador (2004) #Ben-Hur (1959) #Stargate (1994) #Big (1988) #Elegidos para el triunfo (1993) #Legend (1985) #Planet of the Apes (1968) #Mira quién habla (1989) #La leyenda del Zorro (2005) #Encuentros en la tercera fase (1977) #Imparable (2010) #Jingle All the Way (1996) #101 dálmatas: ¡Más vivos que nunca! (1996) #102 dálmatas (2000) #Wild Wild West (1999) #Río (2011) #La máscara del Zorro (1998) #Los Tres Chiflados (2012) #La Novicia Rebelde (1965) #Mamma mia! (2008) #El Núcleo (2003) #Chicken Run (2000) #Bolt (2008) #¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (1988) #La Sirenita (1989) #Before Sunset (2004) #El espantatiburones (2004) #Mulan (1998) #El Grinch (2000) #Un horizonte muy lejano (1992) #Cinema Paradiso (1988) #Sleepless in Seattle (1993) #El aprendiz de brujo (2010) #El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) #Un mundo de fantasía (1971) #Una Rubia muy legal (2001) #Amor ciego (2001) #Jim y el durazno gigante (1996) #Marley and me (2008) #Dick Tracy (1990) #Rocky Balboa (2006) #Gatubela (2004) #Evolution (2001) #Jack (1996) #Elegidos para la gloria (1983) #An American Tail (1986) #Daniel el travieso (1993) #Ray (2004) #Australia (2008) #Ocean's Eleven (2001) #El gato con botas (2011) #La Era de Hielo 4 (2012) #Sky Captain y el mundo del mañana (2004) #El gran dictador (1940) #Tiempos Modernos (1936) #Lincoln (2012) #El emperador y sus locuras (2000) #Dune (1984) #Billy Elliot (2000) #Machuca (2004) #El Expreso polar (2004) #Ladykillers (2004) #Tora, Tora, Tora (1970) #Bambi (1942) #Diarios de Motocicleta (2004) #Metrópolis (1927) #Canción del Sur (1946) #Robots (2005) #Campo de sueños (1989) #Los Rescatadores (1977) #Los Locos Addams (1991) #Mary Poppins (1964) #Labyrinth (1986) #Willow (1988) #Love Story (1970) #El violinista en el tejado (1971) #Oscar (1991) #Un paseo por las nubes (1995) #Babe, el cerdito en la ciudad (1998) #Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del viajero del alba (2010) #La historia interminable (1984) #Dos rubias de pelo en pecho (2004) #Garfield (2004) #La Cenicienta (1950) #El príncipe de Egipto (1998) #Te puede pasar a ti (1994) #Alvin y las ardillas (2007) #El jardín secreto (1993) #Astérix y Obélix contra César (1999) #Casper (1995) #Mini Espias (2000) #Cleopatra (1963) #Antz (1998) #Stuart Little (1999) #Impacto Profundo (1998) #Mamá a tu medida (1994) #Mi monstruo y yo (2007) #Oliver y su pandilla (1988) #Princesa por sorpresa (2001) #El Jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) #Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) #Mano a mano con Papa (1994) #Milagro en la ciudad (1994) #La bella durmiente (1959) #Mi gran amigo Joe (1998) #Pequeños Guerreros (1998) #Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) #Sentido y sensibilidad (1995) #Matilda (1996) #Los Picapiedra (1994) #Sombras tenebrosas (2012) #Jinetes del espacio (2000) #Frankenweenie (2012) (2012) #Frankenweenie (1984) #The Forgotten (2004) #Harry and The Hendersons (1987) #Benji (1974) #Los Amos del Universo (1987) #Benji The Hunted (1987) #Alrededor de la medianoche (1986) #La bruja novata (1971) #La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot (1998) #The Others (2001) #Rugrats - La película (1998) #El señor de los anillos (1978) #RoboCop 3 (1993) #Jeepers Creppers 2 (2003) #Cambio de Habito (1992) #El libro de la selva: la aventura continúa (1994) #Tiana y el sapo (2009) #Huracán (1999) #xXx (2002) #Novia a la fuga (1999) #Beethoven (1992) #Super Mario Bros. (1993) #Un día inolvidable (1996) #Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) #Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia (1990) #Por siempre Cenicienta,una historia de amor (1998) #Una verdad incómoda (2006) #G-Force (2009) #Anaconda 2 (2004) #Cambio de Habito 2 (1993) #Titan A.E. (2000) #La Joya del Nilo (1985) #Children of Heaven: Niños del paraíso (1997) #Otoño en Nueva York (2000) #1492,la conquista del paraíso (1992) #Cocoon (1985) #Ladyhawke (1985) #La última canción (2010) #Loco por ti (1985) #¿Bailamos? (2004) #Exploradores (1985) #Paulie (1998) #Staying Alive (1983) #Dragonslayer (1981) #Ni uno menos (1999) #Uncommon Valor (1983) #Max Dugan Returns(1983) #Gracias y favores (1983) #Memorias de un zombie adolescente (2013) #Mil ramos de rosas (1996) #El tren de la vida (1998) #Música del corazón (1999) #El cielo se equivocó (1989) #Chorus Line (1985) #Imagine (2009) #1000 Palabras (2012) #Volando libre (1996) #Space Chimps (2008) #El corcel negro (1979) #La leyenda de la ciudad sin nombre (1969) #Tres hombres y un bebé (1987) #Tucker, un hombre y su sueño (1988) #La Princesa cisne (1994) #El Hijo de la mascara (2005) #Blue Thunder (1983) #En un lugar del corazón (1984) #Never Cry Wolf (1983) #El pequeño vampiro (2000) #El jinete eléctrico (1979) #El don del coraje (1979) #Two Much (1995) #Hello, Dolly! (1969) #Kirikú y la bruja (1998) #Monkeybone (2001) #Bogus (1996) #Scrooge (1970) #Divided We Fall (2000) #Help ¡ I Am a Fish! (2000) #The Road to El Dorado (2000) #Scrooged (1988) #Avalon (1990) #Baila conmigo (1998) #El rey y yo (1999) (1999) #A Far Off Place (1993) #Adiós, Mr. Chips (1969) #Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (1991) #Mi marciano favorito (1999) #Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) #Shall We Dance? (1996) #La pequeña princesa (1939) #The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996) #Las ballenas de agosto (1987) #Shower (1999) #¡Oye,Arnold! la película (2002) #Alex y Emma (2003) #Pasaje a la India (1984) #Seducción a la carta (1999) #El oso (1988) #DAD (1989) #Carros de fuego (1981) #Central do Brasil (1998) #Buena Vista Social Club (1999) #Tres hombres y una pequeña dama (1990) #El club de las niñeras (1995) #La pequeña pícara (1991) #Gigi (1958) #Iron Eagle II (1988) #Greystoke, la leyenda de Tarzán (1984) #Siete novias para siete hermanos (1954) #Mi chica 2 (1994) #La habitación del hijo (2001) #Broadway Danny Rose (1984) #El tele-gurú (1998) #Baby Geniuses (1999) #El rey y yo (1956) #Cyrano de Bergerac (1990) #El mejor (1984) #Mujercitas (1994) #Mi perro Skip (2000) #Return to Me (2000) #La Bruja Novata (1971) #Algo que contar (2000) #Forever Young (1992) #El genio del amor (1994) #Mujercitas (1948) (1948) #Mujercitas (1933) (1933) #White Fang (1991) #La traviata (1982) #Yes, Giorgio (1982) #Juan Salvador Gaviota (1973) #El abuelo (1998) #Cuando los dinosaurios dominaban la Tierra (1970) #Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) #La edad de la inocencia (1993) #El Jinete pálido (1985) #9 to 5 (1980) #Amigos muy íntimos (1982) #Agatha (1979) #Taron y El Caldero Mágico (1985) #Hamlet (1990) #1941 (1979) #The Wiz (1979) #The Muppet Movie (1979) #Sólo tú (1994) #Nimh, el mundo secreto de la señora Brisby (1982) #Problem Child (1990) #Problem Child 2 (1991) #Saludos Amigos (1942) #The Beverly Hillbillies (1993) #Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) #Todos los perros van al cielo 2 (1996) #En Busca del valle encantado (1988) #El príncipe cascanueces (1990) Categoría:Clasificaciones de edad por país